The Rowdypuffs
by john armtrong
Summary: this is my sequel to the powerpuff girls(since apparently cartoon network can't do that) rated T for safety (no cussing or sexual references) reds, blues, and greens for the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so why did I delete the previous story…well after some review I decided that I rushed it a lot and it went down a path that I didn't want it to, plus this is one of my first story's and my wrighting has gotten a lot better since then. So, I decided to pull the previously posted chapters and do a huge over haul fixing spelling and structure errors, and building a story that fits the PPG ethos better. Too all my previous fans do know that I will be keeping a lot of your favorite scenes but I'll just be making the story flow better. Anyway, thanks for understanding and be on the lookout. I won't be posting as fast as I did in the beginning but in doing that I hope to build the story's you all deserve. Sincerely John Armstrong. P.s I would appreciate reviews from everyone even if you've reviewed before it really does help.

Hello all, well I honestly thought this would never see the light of day. This is my idea for a sequel to the Powerpuff girls. This story takes place roughly ten years after the original series and stares the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys as teenagers, I know Craig McCracken poked fun at the hole lovey dovie fanfiction in the city of clipsville and while there will be romance (because I'm a sucker for that kind of thing) these stories are more akin to Naruto shippuden in that they tell a darker story but I will try to keep the feeling of the original show. There will be action, comedy, and yes, some romance. So, I hope you enjoy P.S I don't own the Powerpuff girls.

Blossom narrating: "sugar, spice, and everything nice that's what we are made of. we were created to feel the void after The Professor's family died in a car accident, what he hadn't planned on was creating three super heroes. we've fought many villains over the years, everyone from Mojo JoJo, that brat Princess, and even the devil himself, HIM, we thought we could beat anyone we fought until the day we met our toughest opponents, The Rowdyruff boys. We had fought them time and again for years, but we never could defeat them permanently.

(Blossom chuckles) I'll never forget the last time we saw them. It was the day they came after us with HIM and mojo, the five of them did a number on us attacking all at once. I thought we were through but as I blacked out I saw Brick staring me down at me with a weird look on his face, if I hadn't known better I would have thought it was regret. When we came to we were lying in bed at home, when I asked the professor what happened, he said that he was in the lab about to activate his "power prov" armor (which he kept for emergency's) then he heard a knock at the door. When he answered the door, we were laying there on the stoop, that was six years ago and we haven't seen the boys, HIM, or Mojo since then.

But that doesn't mean we've slowed down now my sisters and I are in Townsville high school and we are still protecting the town. But even with Mojo and HIM gone there's a new rogue's gallery that are bigger, meaner and getting more numerous than anything we've ever dealt with and if things don't change soon, Townsville could be destroyed".

The bell rings as school lets out for fall break. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all collapse on a bench. "THAT...WAS...INSANE you'd think saving Townsville was hard, but that chemistry test would have made HIM run for the hills" Blossom said with a sigh. Bubbles adjusts her sleek glasses (her eyes got bad again) "I know what you mean, Mr. Wesley slammed us with a math quiz. I thought of all times for a giant monster to attack Townsville now would be the time". The girls laugh and they start to fly home. "Well we've got a couple of weeks of fall break to relax. Me personally I'm locking myself in my room with a weeks' worth of soda and junk food and playing nuclear apocalypse 4 what about you guys" Buttercup asks. The girls look at each other and shrug.

"I'm probably just sit and read for most of it, what about you bubbles" Blossom asks her "youngest" sibling. Bubbles nervously adjusts her glasses nervously and an evil smile come across Buttercups face as she said, "I think bubbles is going to be texting her boyfriend all fall break". Bubbles gave Buttercup a death glare as Blossoms eye brow raises "What's this about a boyfriend, I thought after Mike you said you didn't want to date for a while". Bubbles blushes "It's only a guy I meet online and were just friends". Buttercup scoffs "Ya then explain why you are sending him selfies and all those mushy romantic texts".

Bubbles eye's get big "Buttercup, I told you not to mess with my phone". Before Buttercup can defend herself, the girls cell phones go off. "Sorry girls, we'll have to continue this conversation later apparently someone is robbing the bank". Buttercup smiles and slams her fist into her palm "you mean I get to start my break by beating up bad guys, sweet". In a flash, the girls fly off and head towards Townsville first national bank.

When they arrive, the girls are ambushed by the beat-all's. Blossom says in surprise "I thought we broke these guys up". Princess fly's forward and says, "Well we thought we'd get the band back together for a one time final beat down". The girls take a defensive stance as the beat-all's attack. In very short order the beat-all's bring the girls to the ground. HIM steps forward smiling in delight "Girls, it's been such a long time, how's things, oh sorry girls we must be going what with conquering the world and all, but before we go allow me introduce you to YOUR DOOM". The girls watch in horror as the beat-all's rise above them in a giant robot hidden under the ground. The girls try to get up but the lasers fired by Mojo and Princess simultaneously and the acid attack from HIM pinned keep the girls down as Fuzzy throws the controls forward. As the foot descends on top of them the girls scream for help.

"Brick help me unload the truck". Brick shakes his head and sees his brothers moving boxes out of a moving truck. "sorry Butch, I was in my own little world" Brick says as Butch nods "Ya, Ya probably thinking about a certain red head Weren't you". Brick smirks as he carries the sofa into the living room.

After giving up their life of crime the boys had traveled to a small city called Cottontown. There they saved an entire apartment block from burning. Even though they had a reputation as villains the boys showed they didn't want any trouble and managed to help clean the town up. Then on their seventieth birthday they decided to head back to Townsville to try and make amends. After the mayor talked to Mayor Belium who had taken over after the Mayor retired (what should have happened to her in the reboot) and vouching for the boys Miss. Belium gave the boys a pardon. They said goodbye to their old city and headed for Townsville.

After they empty the truck, Brick sits down and cracks open a soda while his Brothers unpack. "Oh, come on boom's, you are so in love with Bubbles, just admit it" Butch says making kissy faces. Boomer blushes and says, "Ok mister high and mighty so what if I am, you have a picture of Buttercup under your pillow that you kiss every night". At this Brick laughs as he sips his coke "So you do have a crush on the Buttercup" Brick chuckles as he flips through the channels "and you call us sissies".

Butch glares at Boomer "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM". Boomer sticks his tongue out and fly's up the stairs with Butch close behind. Brick just shakes his head and stops on the news, the screen cuts to the anchor who says, "This just in the beat-all's are back together and attacking the Powerpuff girls". Brick spits out his soda as his brothers join him and the three watch as the girls get pummeled. As the girls are defeated, Brick and butch see Boomer clinch his fists then he shoots through the door before they can stop him. "Boomer" Brick shouts in concern as the boys follow boomer towards the city.

Once they spot Boomer they stop him and Butch's says, "Boomer what are you doing, Brick said we need to lay low right now". Brick nods then says "Ya idiot, you want to get us thrown out of town, gees sometimes you are just too stupid to…". To Brick and Butches Surprise Boomer turns towards Brick and punches him square in the jaw then takes flight again. Brick rubs his jaw and looks at Butch saying, "You know sometimes I forget that he has that mean left hook, (sigh) I guess we better follow him otherwise the idiot could get hurt" Butch nods and the two follow Boomer.

The boys eventually catch up with Boomer again, Boomer starts to speak but Brick stops him "All I'm gonna say is the next time you punch me like that… you better be sure to knock me out, now let's go save your girlfriend". Boomer is about to say something but just nods, then the boys hear the girls scream, and they kick in the after burners and spot the girls under the robot's foot. "Let's do this boy's" Brick shouts as they slam into the giant bot sending it to the ground.

As the boy's land in front of the girls they look up in surprise "It's the Rowdyruff boys" Blossom exclaims. Brick smirks "I told you already you can't stop a good thing babe". Boomer locks eyes with Bubbles and says. "I saw what was happening and I thought you guys could use some help". Boomer and Bubbles both blush, before anyone can comment on this Buttercup says, "What are you guys doing back in town, and why are you helping us". The boys open their mouths to explain but then the six see the robot getting back up. Brick looks up at the bot then at the girls "Look, I'd love to explain and we will, but I think we've got more pressing matters to attend too". The girls nod and pair up with their counter parts as they take flight "Butch and Buttercup handle the arms, Boomer and Bubbles take the lags, we'll handle the top" the reds bark and their siblings nod and attack.

At the arms: "You think you can keep up, Butterbutt" Butch smirked as they dogged an arm swing. "As I recall Butchy boy I put the beat down on you last time we met" Buttercup scoffs and Butch blushes angrily as he rips the bots arm off.

At the feet: "So you think your sisters will freak" Boomer asks as he and Bubbles attack the bot's feet. "Well maybe Buttercup, but I think Blossom will be fine, though I don't know what the professor will say" Bubbles says as they melt the bot's feet to the pavement.

On the top: "I see the greens having fun, and it appears our "youngest sibs are in love" Blossom says as she freezes the dome with her ice breath, "yea, they've been talking back and forth for a while" brick says as he shatters the dome with a fire ball. blossom smiles and thinks " _That explains why she didn't tell us_ ".

Once the bot stops the gang all attack the top to the villain's surprise. "What are you boys doing helping them" Princess asks in a snide tone "Ya, don't they hate ch, ya" fuzzy asks. An enraged HIM and mojo come forward and say, "It doesn't matter we'll destroy them all". The beat-all's attack as the groups pair off. But before the Puffs and Ruffs can even attack Fuzzy fires his broomstick (loaded with chemical x shrapnel curtesy of Mojo) at Boomer but Bubbles shoves him out of the way and takes the full blast of the shrapnel, falling to the ground. "BUBBLES" the girls cry but while there distracted there attacked by Mojo who says, "Ha Ha, one down two to go". Then Mojo fires an antidote-x ray and Princess shoots the with her pistol wounding the girls.

As the villains look at the defeated girls HIM says "Now, boys we can talk about this betrayal later, now I command you to finish them". But the boys don't hear them as they fall to their knees and clutch the girls now unconscious body's in their arms as tears stream down their faces. Slowly the boys lay the girls down and stand. They look at Mojo and HIM, then the boys closed their eyes. "We gave you a chance" brick says as blue flames engulf his hands and his eyes glow blood red. "We gave you a choice" Butch said slamming his fists into the ground causing earth to encase them as his eyes glow forest green. "and you've chosen your own destruction" Boomer says lightning bolts pulsing around his fingers as his eyes glow cobalt blue. The boys swiftly defeat Princess and Fuzzy then they charge there "fathers" one last time shouting in unison "TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE".

"Oh, my head" Buttercup said as she tried to set up, but that only made her head spin and she plopped back in the bed. "Whoa their Buttercup, you aren't ready to get up yet" Buttercup saw the Professor next to her bed. "Ya, butterfly I don't wanna have to give more blood, even if these cookies are amazing" Butch said with a mouth full of cookie and juice as the girls all look over at the boys. "Wait what happened, and why are you here and…" Buttercup started then the Professor said, "You need to rest sweetie, the boys can answer your questions later and boys I may need you later so I want you to stay the night". Brick nods and says, "let me run home and grab some clothes". The Professor nods back and he walks out to look at some blood samples while Brick fly's home.

"Alright, just answer one thing, what happened to the beat-all's, the last thing I remember was Bubbles going down then I got shot and blacked out". Butch and Boomer look at each other with a pained look and Boomer says, "We fought them after you passed out". Buttercup rolls her hand "and". Butch sighs and says, "We put Princess and Fuzzy are in the I.C.U". Buttercup eyes get big as she takes it in, then she hesitantly asks, "and Mojo and HIM". Butch says sadly "we… finished the job, let's just leave it at that Buttercup". Buttercup saw the look in his eyes and looked over at her sisters and says "When Sedusa and a few of the new villains tried to kill the professor…. we were forced to "finish the job" as well, we didn't sleep right for a month and we all still occasionally have nightmares, so if you ever wanna talk". Butch gave a sad smile and nodded saying "Thanks".

Then the greens looked over at Boomer at Bubbles side and Buttercup said smiling "So that's who you've been texting all this time, that explains a lot". The blues grow three shades of red "you mean you're not mad" Bubbles says as Buttercup shakes her head "Nah, you got a good head on your shoulders, now if he breaks your heart he's dead meat" the five laugh and Brick returns. After some small talk, the professor returns and says "Well, its late boys, I think we should all get some sleep". The boys nod and Boomer kisses bubbles on the fore head "I can't wait to show you our new pad when your better…" Boomer looks over with concern at The Professor and adds "with your permission of course". The Professor smiles and says, "I don't see why not". With that the four walk up the stairs and the boys break out their cots in the living room.

The professor puts a hand on Boomers shoulder as he grabs a blanket and asks "so, how long have you been talking to my daughter". Boomer got quiet and said, "about six months, listen I know we were…". The Professor held up a hand "It's ok, I'm not upset, I know you boys have made big changes since you were last here, I've seen the reports from Cottontown, the fact that you and your brothers saved my girls today tells me that you've changed. And before you ask yes, you may date Bubbles, there will be rules of course... and it goes without saying but if any of you three break my girl's hearts, you will never see them again understand"? Boomer and his brothers nod solemnly as The Professor returns to his normal cheery domineer "Good, well good night boys, and thank you for saving my girls". The boys smile and Brick says, "of course we couldn't let them get…". The Professor turns with a smirk on his face and says, "six years ago". The boy's eyes budge in surprised and in unison they ask, "how did…". But the Professor just smiles as he heads to bed. The brothers just laugh then they fall on the cots and fall fast asleep.

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed. To my new readers welcome. To my old fans I appreciate your patience. This story is something I love doing and I hope you will stick around and see the new story I'm putting together. It will be good I promise. Anyway, have a blessed day and Remember Jesus loves you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Boomer" Bubbles said as she knocked on the boy's door. The boys had stayed over for a few days after the girls were attacked. "Come in" Boomer said and Bubbles opened the door. "Are you guys leaving so soon" Bubbles asked and Brick nodded "Ya, we don't want to over stay our welcome, besides we still need to unpack". The boys but their duffle bags by the door "So you guys really are staying in town" Buttercup asked as the boys sat down at the table in the kitchen. "Yea, Brick wanted to finish high school in Townsville, personally I don't get why we have to go to school" Butch said and Brick rolled his eyes "Because we're not villains anymore and we can't expect people to help us just because we help them". Blossom shot her fist's up in the air "Thank you Brick, nice to find someone that gets it". At this point the reds and greens start arguing about why school was important. Boomer rolled his eyes and Bubbles asked, "So how often does this argument go on at your house". Boomer looked over at her and chuckled "Oh only once…every school day". The blues laugh as the fight eventually ends and the ruffs and puffs bid each other fair well.

The vacation went by fast and before they knew it the Ruff's and Puffs were back at school. After the greens groaned for fifteen minutes everyone was ready and they flew to school. "So…how do you think this will go" Blossom asked Brick as they flew side by side. "Honestly, I have no idea, I called the school and told them we were coming and after they called the mayor and verified we weren't evil they agreed to let us stay" Brick said but Blossom saw the worry in his eyes. As the six landed at Townsville high school the girls waved at there various friends who came up to greet them, their friends stopped when they saw the boys who just stood there as they got several nervous looks.

As the gang walked toward their lockers the principle Mr. Hemsworth walked up. "Hello girls welcome back" the girls smiled and Blossom said, "Hello Principle Hemsworth, have you meet...". Before Blossom finished Mr. Hemsworth held up a hand and looked at the boys. "Thank you Miss Utonium but I already know who the Rowdyruff boys are". The principle smiled and held his hand out saying, "Welcome boys, I'll assume you three will stay out of trouble". The boys nodded and shook Mr. Hemsworth hand. Mr. Hemsworth smiled and said "Good, if you boys have any problems just come see me". The boys looked at the girls with a questioning look. "Mr. Hemsworth does his best to give every student the benefit of the doubt…just don't make him mad". The boys nod and grab their books and head to class.

After several classes and a lot of hurtful words whispered behind their backs the boys headed to meet the girls at lunch room. "Man, I wish people would stop calling me names" Boomer said as he grabbed a tray and joined Butch and Brick in the lunch line. "Ya, well at least you weren't hit with multiple spit wads and blamed for it, the only reason I don't have detention is because Blossom came to my rescue." Butch said as they got to the food line. "yah, the math teacher kept telling me that I had a problem wrong and almost gave me an f on the pop quiz when Buttercup slammed her paper on the table and told the teacher that Blossom came up with the same answer while she was helping her. The teacher gave Buttercup an angry scowl for calling him out but gave me the A, I hope we aren't causing the girls Problems"

"We don't serve trouble makers" the lunch lady said as the Boys came forward. "what did we do" Butch said as the lady stared him down. "You're the Rowdyruff' boys, you brats destroyed my home" the lunch lady said as she put food on the tray of the guy who shot spit wads at Butch. Butch glared at him as he stuck his tongue out. "Hey, you can't do that" the girls say as they joined the ruffs in the lunch line cutting past some students. "And no service to turn coat hero's either" the lunch lady said crossing her arms. Just before the girls went off on her, the boys pulled them away and Brick said, "I was afraid of this, look girls why don't you just cut us lose, that way you girls won't be associated with us..." but before Brick could finish a blob of mashed potatoes hit's Butch in the back of the head.

"That's better, garbage on garbage" The kid who pegged butch said laughing at him. Butch started to twitch with rage when felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it Butch, trust me it's not worth it, we know" Buttercup said looking in to his eyes. Butch sighed as the gang left the line, as they looked for a seat the girls normal table cleared of occupants and Blossom sighed and the boys tried to go sit by themselves when they all heard the Bully say, "Hey what's wrong with you man". The group turned to see Mitch Mitchelson there old friend from Kindergarten standing over the kid holding an empty tray over the kid's head, covering the bully in various sloppy foods. "Oh sorry, I tripped" Mitch said slamming the tray down on the table then he dumped the bully's coke over his head for good measure.

Several students at the bully's table knowing Mitch's reputation quickly got up and went elsewhere. Mitch then leaned in and said, "do something like that again and you'll regret it" Mitch then turned and walked toward the gang. "Thanks Mitch, you know you'll get detention for that right" Buttercup said giving Mitch a fist bump. "That's ok, I was planning on a back to school prank anyway, at least this keeps you guys out of trouble besides…". Mitch extends his hand toward the boys "I had to make a good first impression to the ruffs, I'm Mitch and any friend of the girls is a friend of mine". Butch and the boys shook his hand and the gang joined Mitch at his table, all the while the ruffs gave Mitch prank tips.

"So, what are we supposed to eat" Boomer said with a groan. Then out of nowhere a voice said, "Somebody call for lunch". The gang looked up to see Robin the girls neighbor standing next to the table holding eight lunches. "I figured you guys might have some trouble so I brought you guys some lunch" Robin said. Robin had visited the Puffs after their fight and After meeting the ruffs they all became friends rather quickly. "hey Mitch" Robin said and Mitch said, "Hey Robin". The two sat next to each other awkwardly and Robin blushed as she passed Mitch his lunch.

After the day was over the six said fair well to Mitch since he got four weeks detention for his lunch room stunt and Robin had volunteered to help him. Since it was a beautiful day they decided to walk home. "I get the felling that were not well liked" Boomer said as the seven walked down the street as various people gave the boys dirty looks. "Well I mean we are…were villains, I didn't expect them to open up to us instantly" Brick said as he sighed. "Bubb's maybe you shouldn't hold my hand" Boomer said. Bubbles stopped and looked at him "Boomie you are my boyfriend, I love you and if they don't like it they can…" Bubbles didn't finish when an explosion rocked where they were standing. "That came from the bank" Blossom said as Butch pops his knuckles "Bad guys…great I need to express some rage". Buttercup grunted with an angry look on her face "Agreed".

"Fill the bag" the robber said pointing his gun at the teller. "You'd think they'd learn" Buttercup said as she descended with the gang. "You guys get out of here, this is our bank go find your own" the one of the robbers said turning back around. "What do you mean, were here to stop you" Bubbles said as they approached the robbers. "Ya right, all the villains and crooks know your dating the ruffs now which means your villains now, so go rob your own bank you freak" the crook said laughing. At this point having herd all the things said in whispers about her sisters and the boys today Buttercup finally snapped. "That's it" Buttercup howled as she proceeded to pummel the robbers to a bloody pulp and threw the barely conscious men to the ground she glared at the patrons and shouted, "We haven't changed sides, my sisters and I are hero's and so are they" Buttercup said pointing at the boys. "You all need to get used to that and if anyone bad mouths any of us again you'll deal with me got it" Buttercup said to both the crooks and the bystanders who nodded in fear then she turned and flew away. Her siblings were shocked at the excessive brutality Buttercup showed. After talking to the police, they left and tried to find Buttercup, but after searching all her usual hiding spots they plopped on park benches is defeat.

"I'm worried, she's never been this bad, she looked like she was going to kill those robbers and the citizens" Blossom said with concern. "I think we are the cause, everyone thinks your villains because of us" Boomer said. As they talked Butch snapped his fingers and said, "you guys head home, I'm gonna go check one more place". The group gave him a weird look as he flew off toward the Townsville forest.

CRASH. Butch paused and listened. CRASH. Butch smirked as he flew to the rock quarry. A while back Butch had found this place when he had a fight with Brick one day. As he was destroying some boulders Buttercup found him and the two fought each other for a while but soon they both just stopped. "So why are you here" Butch said wondering why his counterpart was alone. Buttercup didn't answer at first but then she said, "My sisters and I had a fight". At this Butch says, "the pink one". Buttercup looked at him in shock then chuckled and asked, "The red one". Butch smiled slightly and nodded, the two then started talking about there siblings and how annoying they were sometimes. That's when Butch's stomach growled. Seeing that Butch looked thin Buttercup handed him half a sandwich from her lunch. He was hesitant at first but excepted it and a coke after his stomach growled again. After that day, the quarry became their spot, they were still enemies, but here for small moments they would talk and laugh like friends.

"You know you predictable" Butch said as he hovered down. "Go away" Buttercup said as she threw another bolder. "Last time I checked it's a free country, besides this is OUR spot so your ether going to talk or..." Butch didn't finish as Buttercup turned and sucker punched him sending him into one of the quarry's walls. Butch sat up spit out a bit of blood and smirked "Ok princess lets dance" Butch said as he charged forward and the two commenced to the most brutal fight they had ever had. After a couple of hours and a lot of cuts and bruises they both collapsed. Buttercup panted as she saw a shadow standing over her. "You look thirsty" she saw Butch holding a coke out to her. Buttercup sighed and took the drink. "So, what's on your mind" Butch said opening his coke and taking a sip. "All the looks were getting and everyone looks at us and says were villains because were around you" Buttercup says with a sigh. "I'm sorry were causing you trouble" Butch said as Buttercup looked at him. "No, I don't mean it that way, I just meant it feels like it did when we were first created, people jumping to conclusions just because someone made some mistakes it gets real old real fast" Buttercup said as she finished her drink and crushed the can. The two sat there for a minute then Buttercup says, "Sorry I sucker punched you". Butch waved it off "That's ok, figured you need to let off some steam, besides your cute when your angry". Butch froze then blushed "Did I say that last part out loud". Buttercup nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The two flew home in an awkward silence. As they approached the door it swung open and Bubbles asked, "What happened to you too" Bubbles said. The greens looked at each other than Butch said, "We just worked out some stress that's all". As the two limped into the living room Bubbles asked Buttercup "Is everything ok with you Buttercup". "Ya, I'm good now, Butch helped me work it out". The two greens looked at each other and then looked away as the two-blushed hard.

Ok well that's chapter 4, id like to thank the guest who I believe is called ashuri for the advice on sentence capitalization it was appreciated.

 **Alright so I know this chapter was longer but dew to some story alterations it had to be shorter. The next few chapters will hopefully involve some new villains and expand on my original concept. Anyway, thanks for reading, have a blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. First things first I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Things have been…. interesting to say the least. I have found my old writing chops back I will be trying to get some more content out soon. On a side note the next three chapters will be on the same day but be split between the reds, blues and greens, all leading up to a new villain. Any who thanks for your patience and now I present the third episode staring the greens.**

"Wake up Buch" Butch's eyes opened slowly, and he saw boomer standing over him. "Boom's it's Saturday let me sleep" Butch moans and Boomer said "dude, this is the Saturday the girls are coming over to help us unpack and paint, come on you want to look good for your girlfriend". Butch glares at Boomer "If you want to still be breathing when Bubbles gets here I'd advise you leave". Boomer turns and starts to walk out then says, "Just don't let Buttercup see your copy of Pride and Prejudice". At this Butch hurled a pillow at Boomer as he closes the door.

Butch crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After showering he tied up his hair in a messy chonmage (top knot) just like he used to when he was a kid. He threw on his black jeans and Green shirt then sat at his desk. The only thing there was a small bonsai tree he had been given by his best friend at his old school to help him stay calm. He just finished the last snip when he asked, "How long have you been standing their Butterfly". Buttercup came in the room and set three cans of paint down. "First off don't call me Butterfly and I've been here for about five minutes, so what's with the tree". Butch smiled "my friend josh from our last school gave me this tree to help me stay calm after…" Butch looks at Buttercup and smirks "Let's just say I may or may not have thrown some jerks car into a lake after he made fun of Boomer". Buttercup nodded "nice".

The pair of greens quickly painted Butch's room Forest green (Butch's favorite color). Then after the paint dried they started opening box's. "No way you like Frank Sinatra too" Buttercup asked pulling out several vinyl's. "Yea, I found a whole box of them someone was throwing out, then I got a vinyl player from a dump and fixed it up" Butch said as he pulled it out of a box and plugged it in. "Guest's choice" Butch said with a flourish of his hand and Buttercup smiled and pulled out one of the records and handed it to Butch. As Franks voice filled the room the greens continued to empty boxes and put things away.

"Hey Butch, I got something to ask" Buttercup said and Butch looked at her. "What's on your mind Butter's" Butch asked and Buttercup replied, "What did you mean when you said I was cute when I'm angry". Butch looked at Buttercup. _"oh great, what is she going to say, is she going to think I'm a creep, is she going to laugh in my face, just say it was something you heard on tv, say it was…"_. Butch opened his mouth and then closed it. He stared into Buttercup's Lime green eyes, then a voice told him " _man up and tell her, if she says no then at least you'll know"_. Butch looked down and sighed. Buttercup nodded and turned to walk out. Butch stepped forward and put a hand on Buttercups shoulder.

"You didn't let me answer you" Butch said and Buttercup turned "Look I get it I'm not your type, trust me I know how this go's, I've had enough rejection to know….". Buttercup froze when Butch gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I was going to say I meant exactly what I said". The two stared at each other for a long minute, then "Strangers in the night" started playing. Butch smiled and took Buttercup in his arms and as they danced said "If you'll be mine, I'll be yours and I'll never let you go". A tear rolled down Buttercups cheek and she said "ok".

"you know they'll deny everything right" Boomer asked as he and Bubbles slipped quietly to his room. "I know but I still can't believe she let Butch in after…. well I'm not going to say his name but let's just say Butch better not hurt Buttercup she's been through enough" Bubbles said. Boomer nodded "I remember you told me and don't worry about Butch, he may be a psycho, but he does have a heart". The blues chuckled and looked out his window "Hey since we got my stuff unpacked and room painted you want to go for a fly". Since the two hadn't had any quality time together Bubbles hopped at the chance.

The two took flight as they flew they talked about their family's and how similar they were. Bubbles told Boomer that she wanted to be a doctor, so she could help sick kids feel well. Boomer said he wanted to adopt when he got married so he could give kids what he never had. The two talked on and on never letting their eyes leave the other. Then Boomer smiled and took off a necklace he was wearing that had a vintage key on one end. "What's that" Bubbles asked as Boomer smiled "I've had this for as long as I can remember, I've always known that one-day id give the key to my heart to my soul mate". Boomer took Bubbles hand and placed the key in it, Bubbles eyes teared up and she hugged Boomer, then the two considered each other's eyes and shared a kiss.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN, THAT RED IS TOO DARK" Blossom shouted. The reds had been having a tiff ever since Blossom had seen the color Brick had chosen. "Look sweetness, it's my room and I can paint it the color I want" Brick said as he finally put the first stroke of paint on the wall. "Oh fine" Blossom said, and she slung a can of paint on the wall then left.

" _Something's up_ " Brick thought as he whipped around the room at super speed and finished painting. Brick stepped out of his room and wiped his hands on his work pants. He heard Frank Sinatra coming from Butch's room and he saw the blues fly off. _"Well looks like I gotta handle this myself" Brick_ grabbed his coat and took flight.

"Now if I were an angry pink puff where would I go" Brick stroked his chin. Then he heard Blossom with his super hearing "I told you I'm not cheating on you". Brick flew over to the park where Blossom was on the phone "He saved me from the beat-all's and the professor had them stay in case we needed a transfusion". Blossom stops and listens for a few minutes then spoke again "Dexter look I don't trust them either, but my sisters do and if they do then...". Brick watches as Blossom's eye's get big "They are NOT STUPID I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT". Blossom get quiet again then get red and shouts "YOU POMPUS KNOW IT ALL I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD, YOU KNOW WHAT WERE THREW FIND SOME ONE ELSE TO STROKE YOU EGO" Blossom hangs up the phone and sits on a bench.

"So, you don't trust us pinky, that hurts" Brick said as he hovered down. Blossom looks up and asks, "So how much did you hear". Brick smirks "from "I'm not cheating" to his last comment". As Brick sat down next to her Blossom said, "Look it's going to take some getting used too, the whole you not being a villain thing, I don't think you guys are dangerous or I wouldn't let Bubbles be near you guys". Brick nods and says, "I get it, I didn't expect the love to rain down over night and I know it's none of my business but you're better off without that Brainiac holding you back". Blossom smiles and says "Thanks…sorry about your paint, it actually is a nice color and sorry I've been short with you lately it's just I keep hearing all these rumors that were dating, and I just can't stand when people tell me how I need to be hooked up with someone because my sisters are, I'm my own person you know".

Brick chuckled "I didn't know you and I had so much in common, me and Boom's experienced the same thing when Butch was dating back home". Blossom looked surprised and then the two talked about their lives and adventures up to that point until they are called by their siblings. "Well we better get back and finish" Blossom said. "Hey Bloss" Brick said, and Blossom turned. Brick kissed her on the cheek and said, "Just know whatever you decided I'll be happy for you" Brick flew towards home and Blossom just smiled hiding the blush on her cheeks and followed.

 **Well that's chapter three guys. I appreciate all the support I've gotten from my fans it means a lot. So, incase my previous readers are wondering I haven't scrapped the other plot line per say but I wanted to thicken the story up just a bit, and ad in some drama that can play out in…. unexpected ways. I am already planning an epic ending down the road so hang in there and get ready this is going to be a wild ride. Have a blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long. I've recently started a new job that I'm still getting used to. Plus, spending time with my girlfriend and family takes a lot of time too. So, I'm just letting you know that I will be adding in more action chapters and not make this a slice of life thing. Thank you for your patients. John Armstrong.**

As the girls were eating breakfast a nock was heard at the door. "I'll get it" Bubbles said as the blue puff flew to the door expecting to see the boys since it was Saturday. When he opened the door however a stranger stood there. "can I help you" bubbles asked as the stranger in the tweed cap smiled and said in a slight Irish brogue "yes my dear, could you tell me were the rowdyruff boys are". Bubbles smiled "oh they live at their own house, but they will be here soon if you want to wait". That's when bubbles noticed that the stranger had hands like there's as the man replied, "that would be lovely thank you".

"hurry up" Butch said as the boys were walking to the girl's house. Normally they would fly but it was such a nice day they had decided to walk to the girl's house. "Butch will you calm down, I'm sure there will be plenty of food, why don't you enjoy this nice fall day" Boomer said as Butch looked back "Look you can enjoy the day I want to…" Butch stops as he looks at the girl's driveway. "Butch what is..." Brick starts but Butch shoots into the house. As the boys around the corner and see an unfamiliar motorcycle they see to streaks of light crash into the girls back yard.

"I should have known it was you" Butch said as he faced the stranger who had been sipping on some tea when Butch through him out a window. "I see your manors haven't changed much twitchy" the man replied. At being called twitchy Butch charged forward and tackled the man. The girls were about to intervene when the boys stopped them. "Don't Blossy" Brick said as he and Boomer looked at the girls. "But we have to help Butch" Buttercup said looking concerned. Just then the stranger knocked butch to the ground and pile drived him then but him into a leg lock. "Say it" the man replied. "Never" Butch replied. At this the man pulled Butch's shirt back causing his back to arch. "aaaaahhh, UNCLE, UNCLE NOW LET ME GO SHAUN"

Shaun laughed as he let Butch go. "I always was better then you twitchy" Shaun replied as Butch smirked "yep, still don't have heat vision do you". Shaun glared at him then put Butch into a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Ok explain what's going on" Buttercup said as Shaun picked up his fallen cap "what just happened darlin was I was rough housing with my brother". "Your what" The girls ask in unison and Shaun looks at the boys "You didn't tell them, that hurts". Brick steps forward "Well considering how they made you I thought I'd wait to tell them". The girls look confused and Shaun said, "I think Brick is referring to this" Shaun then removes his sunglasses revealing dark Purple eyes.

"So, your Bunny's counterpart" Bubbles asked as they all sat in the living room. "yes, you see after the boys didn't destroy you Him and mojo decided to try something else. While you guys were distracted by one of mojos usual rampages Him snuck in and stole that piece of cloth that you guys saved from Bunny they then distilled it down to its essence and added the same ingredients that the boys were made of and I stand here for you to see". The girls sit for a minute then Blossom asks "Ok, so why do you have an Irish brogue and how did you guys meet". Shaun smiled and said, "well the accent comes from the fact that the puppy dog tail came from an Irish setter, the snails were feeding on clover, and the snips were hair from and Irish boxer, as for the meeting, I think I'll let my brothers handle that story". Butch smiled and said, "well it all started…."

"who's next" Butch shouted. After they left Townsville they had wondered around and settled in a city called Cotton town. For the first couple of weeks they lived out of garbage cans and stayed in abandoned buildings. Then one night the building they were in was used by an underground fight club. The boys ended up fighting by accident and winning the hundred-thousand-dollar prize. This would continue as the boys fallowed the circuit around.

"Come on you're a bunch of baby's, can't anyone beat me" Butch taunted. The various fighters were bloodied and bruised from there fights. Then just before the ref announced the winner a voice said from the top level "I challenge" at which point the figure leaped from three stories' and causing a crater to form under him. Butch just smiled and the two started circling each other. The two kids threw punch after punch never able to land anything solid. Finally, Butch landed a kick to his opponent's ribs and sent him flying. His opponent's sunglasses fell off and revealed a pair of dark purple eyes like the boys. "wait, who are you" Butch asked. The figure replied, "I'm your brother".

As the boys realize what the stranger said the three charge him. The new ruff doges Boomers tackle then kicks Brick in the face but is hit from behind by Butch who screams "We're not going back, and I won't let your hurt my brothers". The two dance around before Butch lands a nasty shin kick on his aggressors side. Then a recovered Boomer and Brick knock the kid to the ground. As the boys circled the ruff he holds up his fingerless hands "Wait, I don't want to take you back. I actually snuck out to try and find you".

"Needless to say, we didn't believe him" Butch said as they all sipped some tea Shaun had made. "so, what changed your mind" Bubbles asked, and the boys looked at Shaun who chuckled and lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty scar and said "a diuranium slug, you see Mojo and Him knew I had betrayed them so they decided to just cut their losses and eliminate us all. They hired one of the world's best assassins and gave him a bunch of diuranium slugs to use. I remember we had just fought one of Mojo's robots when I saw something glint and saw him. I shoved the guys out of the way and as the guy shot me I managed to pull my revolver and peg him as I blacked out. When I came to the guys apologized and we grew closer as family".

The boys smiled and as the girls asked them about their adventures they had while in Cotton town. Once they were distracted Shaun slipped away to the professor's lab. The professor looked up and smiled "Hello Shaun what can I do for you". Shaun sighed and handed The Professor a file saying, "I need your help". As the professor went over the file he looked up at Shaun and said shearly you and the girls can". But Shaun stops him "normally we would but they have been busy and with Him gone I'm afraid they'll only get more powerful". The professor sighs and asks, "What can we do". Shaun smiles and hands the professor some blueprints and says, "Don't worry professor". Shaun then pulls out a vile of Purple essence "I have a plan".

 **Well that's it. I hopped you enjoyed this short chapter. I was going to make this longer, but I wanted to go ahead and re add Shaun in for my old fans and I wanted to get this out because I'm probably not going to get another one out before the holidays. I will try to release some other stuff soon, but I still need to write some chapters for the struggle and work on the novel I'm writing as well. I appreciate my fans support and I hope everyone will review I love to get feedback. And just so any new readers know I don't consider the reboot Canon so none of the characters from that show will be in my story. One side note Shaun does have, carry, and use guns. I will explain why later, I am fully aware that guns can't be brought into Schools, Government buildings. However, for the sake of the story were saying that no one cares about guns in this case. Have a Blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"YAWN" Shaun rolled out of bed. He scratched his neck as he did his devotions, brushed his teeth and did his morning routine. As he slipped his pistol into it's holster and walked down stairs he saw his brothers and their girlfriends. "And then I says, "I bet I can shoot it off your head" Butch said as Shaun sat next to them. "Are you telling stories again" Shaun said as he sat down with his breakfast.

"Is It true that you shot a gun out of six bank robbers hands with one bullet" Buttercup said as Shaun looked up and looked at Butch. "Now I told you to stop exaggerate my exploits" Shaun said pointing his butter knife at Butch while he buttered his toast "and I needed all six bullets for them". Bubbles chuckled then asked, "So why do you carry a gun Shaun, don't most heroes don't use weapons". Shaun smiled and said "Well I guess they didn't tell you, when I was created HIM and Mojo they managed to make me stable but at the cost of many powers, all I had was invincibility, super vision, super strength and flight. After I left and was adopted by the woman that adopted the boys I was brought up in the southern ways. I found out I had an infinity for firearms and with my super vision I could hit anything I aimed at and since I don't have heat vision I…." just then the hotline rings.

"Yes Mayor, the jewelry store is being robbed by Princess, we're on it" Blossom hangs up the phone and says, "Sorry to cut this short guys but we gotta stop Princess". As the girls get up Shaun asks, "Mind if I come, I wouldn't mind getting acquainted with the rogue's gallery around here". The girls nod and as the seven of them fly towards the city the girls and boys give Shaun a rundown of what to expect.

"ALRIGHT PUT IT ALL IN THE BAG" Princess said in her noisily voice as she pointed her laser gun at the cashiers. "This is what you get for telling me I looked ugly" Princess said as the wall exploded. "STOP RIGHT THEIR PRINCESS" the gang said as they crashed through the wall. "Well, well well if it isn't the Powerpuff girls and their pathetic…" Princess stops when she sees Shaun "Well hello, who are you". Shaun doffs his cap and says, "I'm Shaun my darling and who might you be my red-haired maiden". The girls look at the boys who are laughing under there breaths. "What's so funny" Bubbles asked. Boomer chuckled and said, "Just watch".

"Now what's all this about you not being beautiful" Shaun said. "Oh, they said that I was a brat" Princess said. "Oh, now how could they say that to a beautiful young flour like you" Shaun said as the others got the hostages out. Then after the bank was clear Shaun looked up and smiled "Well now that that's done, I do believe it's time for jail". Princess shouted, "NO FARE". Princess then pulled a chemical -x withdrawal ray and shot the whole gang stealing their powers. "You may have stopped my plans but now I'm finally going to be the only Powerpuff around".

Princess then hit herself with the ray and took flight "Now you won't be alive to…". A shot rang out and the gang saw Shawn holding a 1911 in his hand. "You moron, Bullets don't affect me now" Princess said as she fired her heat vision at Shaun. Shaun rolled behind a pillar and drew a second 1911 and shot Princess once with that one. "Stop shooting me you're only making me mad" Princess said as she continued to fire her powers at Shaun. "Quick while she's distracted get the ray" Brick said, and Blossom nodded. The girls separate and keep Princess distracted.

"Your stupid power puffs think you can stop me, oh wait no Blossoms going to get the ray" Princess turned and looked dead at the reds. "Well I guess it's over" Princess said with a smirk as her eyes started to glow. "NOOOO" the gang cried then Princess let out a cry and crashed to the floor. "Sorry princess but I wasn't distracting you for Blossom" Shaun raised his .45 at Princess "They were distracting you for me". The last thing princess heard was a loud bang.

"Thank you Powerpuff girls for saving the day" The mayor said as everyone stood around cheering. "Actually, Mayor it was the rowdyruff boys that saved everyone especially Shaun" Blossom said as Shaun put his cap back on. "AWW twas nutin I was just glad I thought to bring an antidote-x dart and my taser rounds" Shaun said as they all looked over at a now conscious Princess. "Ill get you puffs, my daddy will sue you for…" Princess said as the door slammed in her face. "Man, I've fought some crazy one's in my time, but that girl takes the cake" Shaun said and they all laughed.

"Well as a thank you for your service to the town I'd like to give you boys a pardon on the condition you don't commit anymore crimes" The mayor said. "Oh, don't worry Mayor we won't" Brick said as the seven flew off. "Man, those guys want to make me barf, are you sure we can't take them yet" A strange figure said as he turned towards two others. "We're under orders but don't worry when the time is right we'll take them all out.

 **Alright I hope you enjoyed another episode. I know this one was short, but I wanted to show case Shaun and show what he can do. Ill Probably be absent on this for a while (no shock here) so I can work on my other story's. Anyway, have a Blessed and Merry Christmas and Remember Jesus loves you.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys" Mitch said as he approached the gang and noticed Shaun. "Hey who's the new guy has the professor been in the lab again" Mitch asked, and the gang chuckled. Brick said, "No this is our brother Shaun, Shaun this is Mitch". Shaun and Mitch shook hands and the gang talked about their weekend's when the Principal came up. "Hello everyone, you must be Shaun" The principle said, and Shaun nodded. "Hey guys ill catch up with you at lunch I need to talk to the principle". Then before anyone could question it the two were off.

"What was that all about" Mitch asked, and the others shrugged. "We haven't seen Shaun in a while, so he may…." But Boomer was shoved into his locker by several boys led by Jim Practice, Stanly and Sandra Practices son. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to run into the criminals" Jim said and his cronies laughed then one of them called back "Hey". He then called Buttercup a very inappropriate name and made a rude gesture.

Buttercup slammed her Diuranium locker (a necessity after buttercups many "outbursts"). Butch scowled and stepped toward the group. "Butch don't" Buttercup shouted and caught Butch by the belt. "Hey butters I thought you told me you weren't that kind of girl" The kid said and high fived several people. Butch looked down at Buttercup who said, "That would be Jack my ex".

As the group walked Buttercup explained "Jack is one of the new villains in town, when he first arrived he pretended to be a hero and had his eyes for me, we started doing everything together and a day didn't go by were I could just go hang with my friends or the girls. I thought he just wanted to spend time with me. well one day ol' Mitch comes up and tells me that he heard Jack talking to his friends and said he was going to be the first guy I…" Buttercup left the rest unsaid, but Butch had enough experience to know what was said. "Now he acts as Jim's bodyguard".

"So, who's Jim then" Boomer asked. "Well you remember the Practices, the ones that told us we couldn't fight crime anymore, well he's their son and after Buttercup got a little to rough with him after a comment he made about her after Jack dumped her, the Practices put a restraining order on us that says if we do anything to him we'll be banned from being hero's". The group split up and headed for their separate classes.

At lunch the gang sat at there usual table. The group waited for Mitch and Shaun to show when they headed laughter and turned around. In the middle of the lunch room was Mitch. His lunch was smashed into his shirt and his pants were around his ankles reviling his ratty boxers. "Man, Mitch can't your parents buy you good clothes, oh wait your parents abandoned you didn't they and your Grandma can't cook so that's why you got that cheap stuff even a dog wouldn't eat" Jim said as the lunch room erupted in laughter. Mitch just stood there humiliated "OH is Widdle Mitchy gonna cwy" Jim taunted.

Mitch couldn't bend over dew to the sad state of his underwear. Then Robin got up from the table and walked over and pulled up Mitch's pants while Jim's Table made all kinds of rude remarks and comments. Then Jim belched and got up when his Energy drink spilled on the person coming up on his left. Jim cursed and said, "Watch were you're going you…" the gang looked over and saw that Shaun with a huge stain on his shirt

"Oh, mister practice I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Shaun pulls a twenty from his wallet "I hope this is enough to buy you and your friends some drinks to replace the one I caused you to spill". Jim looked down at the money and took it saying, "Well since your new here and showed me the proper respect ill let it slide just don't let it happen again". Shaun nodded repeatedly "Oh yes sir". Shaun got out of there way and went and sat down with his brothers.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU JUST KISSED UP TO THE MOST STUCK UP, POPUS, LOWER THEN POND SCUM…" Buttercup yelled but stopped when she saw the boys chuckling. "What are you guys laughing about" the green puff asked in a huff and Boomer said, "Shaun was keeping Jim distracted". The girls, robin and Mitch gave them a quizzical look. "While I was doing some work with a few friends I made during my travels one of them gave me some teck to where I could copy someone's phone on to a burner" Shaun pulls out a pre-paid phone and continues "What I hold in my hand is the key to Jim's destruction and I didn't even break a sweat"

Shaun then scrolls through and finds a video Jim took. "First I think for Mitch I think a little public humiliation is in order" Shaun says as he taps another button. Suddenly several phones go off at once in the cafeteria. Then there's a loud scream and the gang see a girl storm towards Jim. "That would be Jim's girlfriend" Shaun said as everyone saw the girl walk over and slap Jim in the face "YOU MADE OUT WITH MY SISTER". Then before Jim could say anything the girl kicked him square in the groin. "Looks like she's not dating him anymore" Shaun said, and Mitch looked at Shaun with a huge smile on his face "Dude have I ever told you that you are my hero".

Shaun chuckled and held up a finger "Oh my dear Mitch I have only just begun, now it's time that widdle jimmy got in trouble for that party he had last week" Shaun said and with a little button mashing Shaun hit send and sat back. "This is why you don't leave evidence on your phone moron" Shaun said as he and the gang watched Jim answer his phone "Hey mom what…wait what party I didn't… no mom I…no but…no please not that come on I was going to…" Jim then looked at his phone as Sandra hung up. Jim then angrily stood up "OK WHO BROKE MY NO VIDEO RULE, I TOLD EVERYBODY THAT ONLY I WOULD HAVE THAT VIDEO". Then Jim looked around and he saw the ruff/puff table laughing.

"OK WHO DID THAT" Jim said as he came over to the table. "Which one of you just got me cut off, I was going to LA next week, was it you Mitchelson" Jim said, and Shaun looked over at him "Aww does widdle jimmy not get his twip what evor will he do" (Authors Note: those aren't miss spellings think condescending baby talk). As Jim put two and two together he glared at Shaun "You know just for that I think I'll have you arrested for steeling my Phone then ill have you ruffs kicked out of town" Jim said smugly. Shaun just sat back and looked behind Jim "Well Hello Principal Hemsworth would you please tell Mr. Practice how I've been talking to you since I got here".

Jim turned and was looking eye to eye with the principle "that's right Mr. JoJo, though ware you were this morning is the better question Mr. Practice as a matter of fact I think I need to call your parents, now why don't you follow me to my office". The puff/ruff table watched Hemsworth walk Jim out of the room Jim glaring back as he left. "Man, it pays to have you as a friend" mitch said as he fists bumped Shaun "My pleasure sir". The gang finished their lunch and as everyone walked off Shaun pulled Buttercup over. "What up" Buttercup asked. "Just wondering but is there anything going on between Robin and Mitch". Buttercup chuckled "Neither have said anything to each other but most everybody can see it". Shaun stroked his chin "Hmm, I may have to fix that"

 **Well that's that. Sorry it took so long I've been busy with life. However, I am now back on track with my writing. So, I will be releasing more stories soon and ill try to get this story finished soon. Anyway have a blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Butterbutt look out" Butch cried as the monster they were fighting swung its huge claw at her. "I told you not to call me aahhh" Buttercup cried as the monster smacked Buttercup to the ground. It was a standard Friday, with homework handed out and a monster attack for the gang to battle. "Come on guys stick to the plan, we need to get this monster to the blues" Shaun shouts firing several rounds at the monster as Buttercup rubs her head and joins the group. "You really think this will work, He couldn't do in the tests" Buttercup said as the puffs and ruffs circled the monster leading it down main street. "Bubbles said he can do it, we just gotta give him a chance" Blossom said as her and Brick hit the monster with their laser eyes causing it to chase them.

"I know you can do it" Bubbles said as the two stepped out on to the empty road. "I don't know, I wasn't able to do it in the lab, what if I fail, what if…" Boomer said as the monster came around the corner. "BOOMER, INCOMING" Blossom shouted as her and Brick came speeding toward them. "AAAAAAHHH" the reds screamed as the monster grabbed them. "NO" Boomer said then looking at Bubbles who nodded, the two turned to the monster and howled. The combined force of Bubbles sonic scream and Boomers Belching Bellow slammed into the monster knocking it on its back.

A smiling Boomer looked over at Bubbles who had a smile on her face "I told you". Boomer gives Bubbles a huge hug as Buttercup, Butch and Shaun freed the reds from the monsters grasp and flew over to the pair. "Wow that was awesome" the greens said in unison. As the young hero's take flight and head home Shaun asks, "So what are we going to do about Mitch and Robin I saw those two looking at each other and after what happened in the lunch room it's obvious that she cares for him". Buttercup says "Ya, we've been trying to get them together, though with the dance in a couple of weeks we might have a shot".

"Which reminds me are you going to the dance Bloss" Brick asked nonchalantly as they landed at the girl's house. The dance everyone was talking about was the annual Valentine's day dance. It would be the boys first dance and Butch and Boomer were happy to be going and even though he tried to hide it Brick was looking forward to it to. "Ya, James Witicer asked me out" Blossom said, and the girls stopped, and Bubbles squealed "Oh my gosh James Witicer he's like the most popular guy in school". Blossom blushed and said, "Yea I know, he just came up to me the other day and asked if I would go to the dance with him, he's even stopped hanging out with Jim he said what happened to Mitch was wrong". Brick stood in the girls living room for a moment in silence then said "That's…great. I'm really happy for you" and with that Brick turned and flew off.

"What's up with him, he didn't even say goodbye" Blossom said. Before anyone could say anything, Shaun said, "Oh he's just moody right now I wouldn't worry about it, well we should be going". And with that the Ruffs gave the girls a hug and flew towards home.

"Dude you know Brick wanted to take Blossom to the dance and we all know the real reason for James's acting all nice and moral" Butch said as they flew. Shaun nodded "Yes we are all aware of James's reputation as is Buttercup, look Blossom's smart and values herself enough not to fall for anything and on the small chance she does I know that her sisters will handle it"

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to the dance there was an awkward silence between the reds. They would do the work they were assigned then instead of joining the gang in group activity's Brick would make an excuse and fly home. As the dance got closer Brick got more and more depressed. Boomer, Shaun and Butch all tried to get him to talk it out, but since Brick never talked about how he felt the boys didn't get far.

Then the night of the dance finally arrived. After some matchmaking on Shaun and the Blues part Mitch asked Robin to go to the dance with him. To Mitch's surprise Robin excitedly said yes. The girls and Robin were all dressed in formal gowns in their corresponding colors and Robin was dressed in a Purple gown. Boomer and Butch were dressed in black tuxes with there under shirts in their corresponding colors while Mitch wore the same light purple as his date and Shaun rocked the dark Purple. As they wait for Blossoms date and the limo to arrive they talked to each other.

After several long months Butch finally asked Buttercup to be His girlfriend, Buttercup simply replied with "Took you long enough". She then kissed him and the two started talking about the prank they would pull tonight. The blues were happily chatting about their first dance together and Mitch kept trying to pay Shaun back for the tux, but Shaun just said, "Just take the Blessing man" and Mitch just nodded. Shaun looked at the clock then said, "Oh shoot, I forgot I have an errand to run, you guys go on to the prom and I'll meet you there". The gang nodded, and Shaun flew off. About five minutes after Shaun left there was a knock at the door. James smiled when Blossom opened the door and pointed them to the limo.

Brick sat at home Brooding. His Brothers had tried to get him to go to the dance, but he told them he was just going to play some C.O.D and that if they didn't want their dates to get mad they better get going. Even though he didn't admit it, Brick had a huge crush on Blossom but was afraid of getting rejected since Blossom had a lot of suitors and he felt she deserved better than an ex-villain.

As Brick pulled a Pizza out of the oven his phone went off. He heard his phone ring tone and ignored it " _Probably just Boomer or Butch trying to get me to come to the dance"._ He put C.O.D modern warfare remastered in and started to play. After fifteen minutes and the seventh call on his phone however Brick got up and sighed " _I can at least go for a few minutes, maybe keep an eye on Blossom"._ As he went to get dressed he wondered what he would ware but when he opened the door to his room he found a tux with a red undershirt with a note on his bed. The note read "For when you come to your senses. S-"

Brick shook his head. "Only Shaun would play Match maker for two people. Ok Casanova I'll go but if this goes south I'm blaming you." Brick said as he got dressed and combed his hair tying it in a pony tail. He then he grabbed his jacket and flew off towards the Prom while a purple eyed figure in the shadows smiled, Turing off a phone and flying back to the prom in an alternate direction.

After a short ride the Puffs and their dates arrived at the school and went inside. "Wow the decorating comity did a good job didn't they" Blossom said. "What… oh yea great" James said. Buttercup grumbled and whispered to Butch "If I see that hand drop so help me ill break that hand off". Blossom glared back at her and Blossom kissed James to spite her.

The couples split up with the blues and Blossom and James went out to the dance floor and the greens snuck off to activate Operation: Roaring Thunder. Blossom and James twirled around the floor and after the dance ended with the two teens went over to the snack table and James poured Blossom some punch. "So, Blossom, how about you and I blow this joint". Blossom had heard about James reputation but had hopped it wasn't true. "Were would we go". James smiled "Oh just to this cool party I heard about, then we could just see where the night takes us".

Blossom put a hand on James chest "Look James I'm not that kind of Girl, I'm saving myself until I'm married". James stood there for a minute then shrugged "Oh well Jim told me you were a prude I guess you won't be my girl anymore." AS James walked away Blossom almost froze him but just turned so he wouldn't see her cry.

Brick opened the door to the gym. A few students looked at him and backed away since most of them still didn't trust the boys. Brick didn't care though he just wanted to find Blossom. As Brick did a lap around the gym Brick eventually found the blues dancing in the middle of the floor. "Brick I'm glad you decided to come, I didn't think you would" Boomer said smiling. "Ya right, I'm sure your real shocked especially after the seven times you called me". Boomer gave Brick a puzzled look "But I didn't call you, I've been with Bubbles all night".

Before either of them could reply James pushed past the three of them and Brick asked "Yo James where's Blossom, I need to talk to her a minute". James looked at him "Oh, she's over by the snack table, I wouldn't waste my time though she's locked up tighter then fort Knox and to think I let her date me". An enraged Brick stepped towards him to punch his face in, but Boomer blocks him "Not worth it bro remembers he's friends with Practice". Brick just stood there a moment then nodded and walked off to find Blossom.

" _Well, I guess I should have seen that coming, his hand did float a lot"_ Blossom thought as she wiped her tears and went to get some punch, just as she got back to the table she saw Brick who locked eyes with her and walked toward her. " _What is he doing…"_ but Blossom didn't finish that thought as Brick walked straight up to her. "Hey Bloss" Brick said looking down into her eyes. " _Is he blushing"_ Blossom thought as she felt her own cheeks get warm. "Hey Brick" Blossom replied looking into his caring red eyes. The two stared awkwardly at each other until Brick broke the silence "Look James told me what happened and I'm sorry I didn't ask you this sooner and I wouldn't blame you if you say no… (Brick rubs the back of his head) …Bloss would you be my date tonight".

Blossom froze unsure what she should say. She had known Brick had a crush on her after the talk the two had when Dexter had dumped her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something for him too. She hesitated _"What if he breaks my heart like James"_. Then Blossom looked into Bricks eyes and saw a look that told her that his heart was in her hand. Seeing that Brick was being sincere she said, "I'd be honored Brick" she replied as Brick gave her a goofy smile and took her arm in his and led her out to the dance floor.

As the two reds swayed back and forth not taking their eyes off each other the blues and greens gathered at the back of the school. "So, who called him because I didn't" Boomer said. "That would be me" the others turned and saw Shaun walking up with a smile on his face. As the music ends the reds walk over and the reds see Shaun smiling and Blossom asks, "So I guess I have you to thank". Shaun just chuckled and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about".

As the group talked Principal Hemsworth said "Alright everyone, you all voted and now were going to announce the King and Queen of hearts. And the lucky two are…James Witcher and Lora Crowder". There were applauses from some people as the two took the stage. Both had smug looks on their faces as James took the mike "Well good to know you guys have good taste, I was afraid I'd be stuck with…" James stopped and clutched his stomach "Oh, anyway I would…". But before he could go on a loud juicy noise rolled out of James and his "Queen". They both grabbed their butts and jumped from the stage making a B-Line for the bath room followed by several other students.

"Well, that worked better than expected…none of you guys drank the punch did you" Butch and Buttercup asked smiling from ear to ear. "So, I'm guessing you went with roaring thunder" Brick said, and the greens nodded "Oh yea, the fact that James emptied his pants in front of everyone was just an added bonus" Buttercup said with a wicked grin.

Since everyone had to go home early the gang decided to split up Boomer and Butch were going to take the girls to Dinner and the Reds (with The Professors permission) went back to the boy's house. "So, what made you decided to come" Blossom asked as they walked back to the boy's house. Brick chuckled "Oh just finding a note from a certain Purple eyed ruff who likes to play matchmaker". The two laughed and were almost to their destination when a storm opened up. Brick covered Blossom with his coat and the two ran to get inside.

"What a mess" Brick said shaking off the rain. "Your telling me and I didn't think to bring spare cloths". "Hold on just a second" Brick said, and he came back with a set of his Pajamas. "You can change into these while I reheated the Pizza." Brick Showed her were the bathroom was and changed into some dry clothes in his room. "How do I look" Brick turned and saw Blossom with his ratty Danny Phantom t-shirt and Pokémon sweat paints (Brick only likes the original indigo league) and her hair in a pony tail…while wearing his hat. "Gorgeous as always but…" Brick reaches up and turns the cap around backwards "Now you look perfect." Blossom and Brick blushed and then grabbed their Pizza and snuggled close together on the couch.

As they watched Mad Max Furry Road Brick looked down and asked "Hey Bloss"? Blossom looked up at him and said "Yea". Brick Blushed then asked, "I was wondering if you'd…if you want…maybe we could…". Blossom smiled and kissed him on the cheek then said "Yes, Brick, I'll go out with you". At this Brick smiled the same goofy I'm in love smile all guys do (Even me) when a girl agrees to go out with you and Kissed her gently on the head as they watched their movie.

Just as Boomer and Butch got back home Butch started "Hey leader boy how was…". Boomer slapped a hand over his mouth. Boomer then points to the Reds curled up on the couch fast asleep. The two brothers just smiled and after telling the professor the situation covered the reds up and turned the tv off as the two reds dreamed of the other laying in their arms.

 **Hey everyone, Happy Valentines. So, as you noticed this is a chapter I had posted in the previous story. I liked the bulk of the story but found a few plot holes and inconsistency's that needed to be changed. I thank my older followers for sticking with me and welcome to my new readers. I still have two old chapters to go through and see if I'm going to use them. I will also in the coming chapters do two stories' per "Episode" like the show used too. And for my action fans I will be adding in some new villains including the Mclarceny Brothers who may or may not have connections to Shaun. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a blessed day and remember Jesus loves you.**


	8. Chapter 8

The earth quaked. Blossom looked around. She was bloodied, and she thought her arm was broken. Nearby were the barely conscious bodies of her sisters. How had she been so stupid to not have seen this coming, she knew better but she instead had been turned against them and now they were gone, and her sisters would be joining them soon. "So long Little miss perfect" A snide voice said as an energy blast hit.

 **One year ago**

"Heads up Bloss" Butch said as he threw the Frisbee. It was summer, and the girls and boys were out of school and with the Professor gone on business the seven super teens spent most of there time together. Currently they were playing Frisbee which when all the players had super powers things got real fun quick.

"Down here" Mitch shouted. Butch threw the disk to Mitch who caught it and threw it to Robin, but Shaun caught the disk and hurled it into the goal. "And that's game" Shaun said and they all laugh as the teens sit on the grass enjoying the warm day. "That was fun" Blossom said as she leaned against Brick. "Yea sorry about the intercept" Shaun said as he sipped a bottle of water. "Oh No problem, I was the one that wanted to play with supers right" Robin said. As if on que an alarm sounds and the ruffs and puffs sigh. "Just one day, that's not too much to ask is it" Buttercup says as they apologize to there friends and fly toward the bank.

"All right put the money in the bag" the robber said in an Irish brogue. "Not so fast…hey who are you guys" Bubbles says as the three robbers turn. "More to the point who are you darlin, I could use a beauty like you" the leader said with a wide smile. "She's Taken" Boomer says as they all get into position. "Well not for long, allow us to introduce our selves were the Mclarceny Brothers and…" the leader stops as Shaun lands "Well well I didn't think id see your sorry self here" the leader said as he glared at Shaun.

"William can't say it's good to see you" Shaun said with his arms crossed. "Now that's something we can agree on" William said as he fired a hidden ray that knocked the others back and pinned them to the ground. "N…" but Shaun only just started to say no when he was tackled and beaten savagely. William hoists Shaun up and says, "Looks like you can't protect them just like you couldn't Sarah". Shaun's eyes shot open and he shoved William into the wall. "You know full well that wasn't my fault". William gets up and the two proceed to pummel each other.

While this is going on the others shook off the attack and heard everything that transpired. "Whose Sarah" Bubbles asked. "Beats me, we haven't talked to Shaun since we left cotton town" Brick said as Buttercup and Butch crack their knuckles "Who cares our Bro needs help, you ready Butterbutt". Buttercup smiled "I bet I get mine first". Butch said, "You're on". The Greens shoot forward and tacle the Irishmen while there distracted. "What in the blue blazes… oh hello darlin what's a girl with such Beautiful eyes and body hanging around with theses blokes for" One of the other Brothers said. Buttercup smiled and asked, "Well sweet talker what's your name." the brother responded, "I'm John and that's my Brother Jake" John replied. "I get john" Butch said, and Buttercup said, "All yours".

The greens rush head long into the brothers who see the attack coming and dodge. But they are quickly counter when Buttercup sends a shock wave toward them. "Hey, can't you take a joke" John said as Butch encased him in an energy shield. "Of course, I can" Butch replies as he throws John up in the air and bounces him back and forth a few times "See now that is funny". Buttercup calls to Butch while she holds a half-conscious Jake "Hey hot stuff, you thinking what I'm thinking". Butch smiled and picked up john by the legs and said, "And the star hitter Butch Jojo is up to bat". Buttercup hurls Jake at Butch who slams john into his brother sending the two flying into a wall. "And the crowed goes crazy" Butch says as he makes cheering sounds.

William looks over at his brothers and says to Shaun "Well looks like you got another bunch to follow you, I just hope you don't kill them two". Shaun lets out a guttural yell and takes William to the ground and proceeds to pummel William in the face. "SHAUN STOP" the ruffs cry as they grab Shaun and pull him off William. The police soon arrive and take the Mclarceny to jail. The gang then walks over too Shaun and Brick asks "Dude who were…" But before the red eyed ruff could respond Shaun shot into the air. "Wait Shaun" Bubbles cried but Boomer held her back "Don't bubbs, just let him be".

Back at home Brick stroked his chin. "what is it brow" Butch asked. "Something about that name that William said Sarah, something tells me I know that na…" Brick looks at Boomer "Wasn't there a hero named Sarah in Millersville". Boomer nodded his head "Yea and Shaun was smitten with her". The blond teen grabbed a tablet and typed in the name. "It looks like she actually died during a really bad fight about eight months ago". Blossom nodded "I remember that, it was completely leveled, and we went to help rebuild but what did Shaun have to do with it". "I got here killed" The group turns to see Shaun standing there. "What do you mean" Bubbles asked.

"It wasn't long after you boys left, I had been talking with Sarah since we met her that day. I found excuses to go there. We had mad it official not long after you left and despite the short amount of time I knew she was the one. I was going to propose to her after I got back from a trip I was taking. On that trip I was told that the town was under attack. Sarah assured me she had it handled…just another monster attack" Shaun chokes up and Bubbles hands him a tissue and he continues "I then got word who was really behind the attacks, I tore home as fast as I can but by the time I got there they had already left, and Sarah was barley conscious. I held her in my arms…her last words too me were that it wasn't my fault" Shaun's eyes watered and wiped them with a tissue.

"So, who were the villains that did this" Buttercup asked. Shaun stood there for a moment and said "The Powerpunks". Not far away a concealed from view were three superpowered teens. "Well I guess they Know were here" said Brat smiling. "Do we get to crush them yet" Brute said cracking her knuckles. "No but when were threw they will wish they had never been born" Said berserk as the three teens retreated to the shadows.

 **Hello readers. I know it's been I while since I last posted but I've been busy. I got married back in June of this year. I've also been running all over kingdom come trying to get a lot sorted out. I've also been working on my novel, so Fanfiction writing has had to take a back seat. I'm hopping to try and get more of this stuff out for you all since I know a lot of people like my story's. I appreciate all the feedback and I love to hear from you guys so please leave reviews, so I know my fans are still out there, also tell me how you think this story is going to end who knows you may give me inspiration. Anyway,** **thanks again. And remember Jesus loves you very much. Sincerely John Armstrong**


End file.
